In the case of a sodium high-pressure lamp and in the case of a metal-halide high-pressure discharge lamp, a starting voltage can be significantly reduced by an electrical connection of a starting aid to an electrode.
DE 10 2010 062 903 A1 discloses a high-pressure discharge lamp including a ceramic discharge vessel, including two electrodes, to which leadthroughs are attached toward the outside, wherein the leadthroughs are fuse-sealed in the end of the discharge vessel by means of glass solder, and including a starting aid which is in the form of a hybrid antenna, which hybrid antenna has at least two rings around the discharge vessel and a connecting strip connecting these rings, wherein on one side, a connecting part of the starting aid as far as to a leadthrough is formed, wherein the center between a leadthrough and an extension limits a nonreactive resistance between the leadthrough and the hybrid antenna to preferably at most 10 kiloohms, preferably to at most 100 ohms. The leadthroughs are guided through a bore (“stopper bore”) of a respective stopper, which stopper has been inserted into a respective open end of the discharge vessel. In particular, said document discloses that the connecting part ends in an end piece, preferably in the form of a ring, circular ring or section, also referred to as part-circle, thereof. The end piece runs on an outer end-side stopper surface of the stopper, is spaced apart from the leadthrough there and preferably surrounds the leadthrough at least partially. In particular, the spacing is at most twice as great, preferably at most as great as the diameter of the leadthrough.
In order to produce a high-pressure discharge lamp in accordance with DE 10 2010 062 903 A1, the leadthrough needs to be completely sunk into the associated stopper bore when the glass solder is hot in order to produce an electrical contact with the, for example, ring-shaped end piece of the stopper surface. In practice, however, there are leadthroughs which do not sink completely into the stopper bore, for example owing to canting in the stopper bore. There are likewise stopper bores with an excessively large diameter, in which case the associated leadthroughs sink too far into said stopper bores. Protruding leadthroughs and leadthroughs which are sunk into the bore are both not capable of producing electrical contact with the end piece on the stopper surface.